The present invention relates to shipping containers, in particular shipping containers that are fabricated at least in part from paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard material.
Shipping container designs are known which are tray/wrap structures, having an inside minor flap which is divided, and shared with an outside full depth flap, to provide four additional corners in the same amount of material as other shipping containers.
However, issues arise when the depth of the shipping container is greater than its width, as it may cause the internal and external flaps to interfere with each other when machine erected unless material is removed from those flaps.
In extreme instances, the size of the slot of removed material can be severe, creating potential weakness in the flat blank in unit load building and handling prior to erecting, not to mention the removal of material which could benefit the customer by further contributing stacking support.
In addition, as paperboard structures derive their supportive stacking strength from vertical support structures, increasing the number of corners can help to increase the overall stacking strength without increasing the material consumption.